


Bloody Heart

by xiubeans



Series: just get layd [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: The king is dead, and Yixing must fight in a war that he has caused. Nobody knows the crime Yixing has committed.





	Bloody Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for just get layd, a prompting and claiming fest centered around Zhang Yixing. Reposting here for the sake of keeping all my fics in one place.
> 
> Also, they were written approximately three years ago. Disregard my poor writing and vocabulary; no changes (except for grammatical or spelling errors) were made for the sake of keeping it original.

The warm water soothed Yixing’s aching bones. He sighs as his tense body slowly relaxes in the water. The man doesn’t hear the door click open and a figure slip into the room until he feels the water ripple around him.

“Minseok?”

“Yes. How are your wounds?”

Yixing rolls his left shoulder, wincing a bit at the slight pain. “It doesn’t hurt as much as when we were on the battlefield. As for my cuts, they’re healing up just fine.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Minseok’s hand trails up the small of his back, wiping away blood and dirt as it ascends towards his injured shoulder. He gently massages a kink away. “I hope the pain fully goes away. You’re one of our best men when it comes to stealth. I don’t want you to suddenly fall over in pain as you’re about to kill somebody.”

Yixing chuckles. “It would be a terrible fate for me.”

The two men fall into silence. Yixing sighs again as the water envelopes his tired body while Minseok continues to rub away the tenseness in his neck and shoulders and washes away dried blood on his back. He would rather remain here than return to the bloody battlefield. Here, the water is comforting. It almost reminda him of home, of when he was a carefree child with only minor worries, like if he had enough time to play with his friends. And the water was calm, just like the days before the war.

“Suppose that when the war is over, which seems very unlikely, considering the amount of our enemies increase day by day, do you think we’ll be able to return to a normal life?”

It takes a while for Minseok to reply. “Perhaps. War tends to leave its mark on people. You’ll return to a normal life I’m sure, but you’ll remember the battles we’ve waged.”

“Of course. The bloodshed isn’t a simple thing to erase.”

Neither Minseok nor Yixing had anything else to say, so they relaxed in their much needed bath. Yixing shuts his eyes, once more enjoying the warm water. The hands quietly retracted once they finished their work, but Yixing held onto them. Briefly, the image of a charming man with a scowling face and kind eyes flashed behind Yixing’s eyes, and he remembers the pain and heartache. Yifan was gone now, presumed missing. The emperor of China had disappeared during the beginning of the war. Nobody knew where he went, but Yixing knew. He was dead. His body was buried under more bodies of the innocent.

He knew that after the war, he would never return to a normal life. His previous life was with Yifan, but he was gone now, and he would always live a guilty life, for he had murdered his emperor.


End file.
